List of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer episodes
These are episodes of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) #''Chapter One: Origins'' - 11/05/1999 - A young velociraptor known as Velocity has began his training with his childhood best friend Shunky under the mentorship of Prime as training is cut short when the dark human king Brimstone begins an assault. #''Chapter Two: The Good Dark Human'' - Velocity and Shunky stumbles across a Dark Human who was betrayed by Brimstone as they work together to stop an infamous Dark Human commander known as Malware. #''Chapter Three: Escape From Monkey Prison'' - Velocity, Shunky and Elisha get captured by a law obsessed ape known as Apeos who throws them in his person prison known as Monkey Prison. #''Chapter Four: Bunny Rescue'' - A Dark Human hunter holds a village of bunnies hostage as Velocity attempts to free them from forced slavery. #''Chapter Five: The Haunted Manor'' - Shunky gets lost in a house ran by a telekinetic dark human as Velocity and Elisha race to save him. #''Chapter Six: The Mothman'' - When the gang gets lost in a forest, they encounter a Mothman who has been capturing many animals. #''Chapter Seven: Prime'' - Set eighteen years in the past, Prime attempts to protect a baby Velocity from Brimstone. #''Chapter Eight: The Inventor'' - Velocity encounters a Dark Human who has developed machines to fight for him. #''Chapter Nine: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Ten: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Eleven: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Twelve: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Thirteen: Velocity in Love'' - Velocity falls in love with a female Spinosaurus known as Destiny as they work together to stop a Dark Human assassin. #''Chapter Fourteen: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Fifteen: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Sixteen: Ashton in Charge'' - When Brimstone gets sick, Ashton places herself in control of the Dark Humans and fails miserably trying to defeat Velocity without using violence. #''Chapter Seventeen: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Eighteen: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Nineteen: TBD'' - TBD #''Chapter Twenty: slightly big'' - TBD Season 2 (2000-2001) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2001-2002) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2002-2003) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Chapter Eighty: The Ultimate Battle'' - 03/07/2003 - Velocity faces against Brimstone for the last time with the loser being banished inside the Dark Human Extinction. Season 5 (2018) Main article: Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Season 5 #''Chapter Eighty One: Velocity's Return'' - 03/23/2018 - Velocity, after seemingly trapping Brimstone in his sword, is forced back into action when a group of Dark Humans wanting to bring back Brimstone, succeed, yet bringing something bigger with them as well. '' '' #''Chapter Eighty Two: The Last Human'' - 03/30/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Three: TBD'' - 04/06/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Four: TBD'' - 04/13/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Five: TBD'' - 04/20/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Six: TBD'' - 04/27/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Seven:'' - 05/04/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Eight:'' - 05/11/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Eighty Nine:'' - 05/18/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Ninety:'' - 05/25/2018 - TBD #''Chapter Zero: A Grimm Ending'' - 06/01/2018 - Velocity, Elisha, Shunky, Haile and now a fully human Brimstone fight in the final battle against Grimm who is attempting to start the world over. Crossovers #''The Dark Human Situation'' - 07/27/2007 - A crossover with Gatopardos the Cheetah. Category:List of episodes Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas